This invention relates to the field of solid state devices and particularly to the field of solid state lasers.
A wide variety of solid state lasers has been developed for providing an optical output beam. These various lasers are described by their geometry or by their mode of operation such as stripe-geometry lasers, heterostructure lasers, transverse junction stripe lasers, crowding effect lasers, laterally diffused junction lasers, and injection lasers.
In many applications for lasers, it is required that the laser beam be moved or scanned, for example, for laser writing or laser reading. Prior art scanning lasers use moving mirrors, acousto-optical devices, or other mechanical systems to control the direction and movement of the output beam. The inertia, friction, and other characteristics of mechanical devices limit the speed, response, and reliability of such mechanical scanning lasers.